


Grandma watches the Avengers

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [39]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Endgame, F/M, Through Chrissie's eyes, fan feels, movie review, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Like almost everyone, the Mays also appreciate a good superhero movie, which gets them to an extreme emotion. (set in the universe of Through Chrissie's eyes).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Kudos: 2





	Grandma watches the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of Through Chrissie's eyes.

I think it all started when Isaac started to like superhero movies, he always attached to the heroes he saw in the cartoons, being amazed by each movement of action and intelligence that they did just to beat the villain and save the day. Eventually, all that interest was passed on to the films, which were appearing more and more.

When his parents finally let him watch the Dark Knight, judging that he was old enough to see somewhat stronger scenes, my grandson became hooked on Batman, but soon his interest extended to the Marvel films, which became more and more increasingly popular.

Of course, as someone who always liked science fiction, I had a vague interest in them, and had heard about the Avengers, I knew more or less who they were and what they did. However, Brian and I only watched a Marvel movie when we learned that "Guardians of the Galaxy" would be a space opera, which reminded us of our beloved Star Wars and left us curious to see what this new story would be.

Watching the movie, I was very surprised because it was nothing like what I expected. The word Guardians referred to noble warriors, who followed a strict conduct to do their best to guard and protect the citizens. Not that the Guardians of the film didn't have these characteristics, but before that, they were problematic people, living their lives in the best way they could in the face of so many obstacles, and in an impasse, they were able to reflect on life and make their right decisions.

All of this made me love the film, in addition to the characters being charismatic, the worlds where the story took place interesting and of course, the soundtrack, many of Peter and Meredith's favorite songs were also mine. Then, from there, Isaac explained that the Guardians were just a small part of a much larger universe. That's when we watched all the other Marvel movies, getting interested in the characters and everything. This theme that I noticed in Guardians was repeated in all other films, but still, each one had its own style and interesting characteristics. So, it was to be expected that when Infinite War was released, I was more than eager to see it.

It was very impressive what the film caused me, that sadness and desolation for realizing that the film was ending and nothing of the heroes winning, seeing each one who died, killed by Thanos and his children and the others turning to dust was devastating, and showed how much Thanos really was a powerful villain. This ending only excited us even more for the sequel next year, and how the whole saga would end.

Avengers Endgame was a fun movie, despite the gloomy and sad atmosphere, which was understandable, after all everyone had lost loved ones, which made me get attached to the characters even more and find it fun how they came together to work together, time travel was certainly the lightest part, but then, with all the Nebula's plot and the enemy army arriving on land, everything becomes more dangerous and more epic as well. Nothing translates to better teamwork than all the heroes working together and doing their best, Tony, Steve and Thor's initial attack on Thanos was just spectacular. Seeing everyone coming back gave me so much relief that I started to cry.

But the tears really came when Tony made his ultimatum sacrifice. I had been apprehensive when Dr. Strange signaled him, it was the only way to win. Hearing "I am Iron Man" gave me the creeps, and remembering the first movie and him revealing himself as the hero.

After that, when I saw his strength running out, his weak and sick appearance, I knew there would be no going back, Marvel had decided to let one of its best heroes die. I cried some more, still recovering from the shock, seeing that Tony was really gone with his funeral showing up. I recovered to the point of understanding the end of the film, happy that Steve found his happy ending. But Tony Stark, poor Tony, was there no alternative? Morgan really had to be without her father, who did she love three thousand times?

When the credits ran out, I got up slowly, let Isaac vent all his excitement, but I returned home very quiet, still in a state of denial.

"Chrissie, are you all right, my love?" Brian asked me, on the way.

"Yes, I just ..." I took a deep breath "I cann't believe Tony died, it's just hard to digest, I know, I know he's just a fictional character, but even so, it was so moving."

"I know, I was also surprised and thinking for a long time, but who knows, he might come back somehow, in a few years" Brian tried to be optimistic and hopeful.

"Maybe" I replied vaguely, thinking about the possibility.

Of course, over time, I got used to that idea, it was sad, but it was what had happened. Either way, I would be following the Marvel saga, waiting for the new heroes to come, and how they would honor the legacy of Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for this story a long time ago, really long, so here we are, I finally posted it, after reviewing all the Marvel films. I wanted to warn you to stay tuned to my profile on Sunday, I will post a more than special story, seriously, for several reasons. So I hope you enjoyed this one here and until Sunday!


End file.
